Wyrmsoul
Wyrmsouls are totem warriors whose connection to the land, and its spirits, has grown so strong that the warrior can touch the souls of the landwyrms. Quote: The wyrms are the soul of the land, and I am bonded to it, and them. Prerequisites: Class Abilities: Ability to assume the form of an animal companion. Skill Ranks: Knowledge(Nature) 12 ranks, Survival 12 ranks. Feats: Skill Focus (Knowledge(Nature)). Fastest Path: Totem Warrior 9+ Class Features Hit Die: d12 Weapons and Armor: The Wyrmsoul gains no additional proficiencies. Class Skills: Handle Animal, Intimidate, Knowledge (Nature, Geography), Spot, Survival. Skill Points per Level: 2+Int Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special Ability 1 +1 +2 +0 +2 Wyrmspeech, Tied to the Land 2 +2 +3 +0 +3 3 +3 +3 +1 +3 Wyrmclaws 4 +4 +4 +1 +4 Wyrmgrowth (+1) 5 +5 +4 +1 +4 Aura of the Wyrm 6 +6 +5 +2 +5 Wyrmshape 7 +7 +5 +2 +5 Wyrmkenning 8 +8 +6 +2 +6 9 +9 +6 +3 +6 Wyrmgrowth (+2) 10 +10 +7 +3 +7 Wyrmspeech (Ex) The character gains the language of the wyrms as a bonus spoken language. Tied to the Land (Ex) Levels of wyrmsoul and totem warrior stack for the purposes of advancing the animal companion, and for calculating the save DCs of any totem warrior special abilities. The wyrmsoul does not gain any additional totem warrior abilities as a result of this. Wyrmclaws (Su) As a move action, the character can grow claws as tough and sharp as a wyrm's claws. These claws do damage one category better than a normal claw attack for the wyrmsoul's size (as if the wyrmsoul had the Improved Natural Attack feat). The claws remain for a number of rounds equal to the wyrmsoul's level. If the wyrmsoul already has a claw attack, its damage improves by one step. Wyrmgrowth (Su) The wyrmsoul grows (along with all his equipment) to a larger size category for a number of rounds equal to his level, gaining all the benefits and drawbacks of his new size. Growing to the new size is a full round action that can be done 1/day. At 4th level, the wyrmsoul can grow one size category larger (typically to Large), and at 9th, he can grow up to two size categories larger (usually to Huge). Aura of the Wyrm (Su) The wyrmsoul gains the same ability to strike fear into observers that an actual wyrm does. Activating his aura is a free action. On active, his aura of frightful presence extends 10 feet + 5 feet per level, and has a Will save DC of 10+ 1/2 his level + his Cha bonus. For these purposes, levels in wyrmsoul and totem warrior stack. Suppressing the aura is a standard action. Wyrmshape (Su) Once per day, as a standard action, the Wyrmsoul can assume the form of a wyrm of a CR equal to the sum of his Totem Warrior and Wyrmsoul levels or less. In all other ways, this ability functions as his normal ability to assume the shape of an animal companion. Wyrmshape and the Totem Shape abilities are otherwise independent. Wyrmkenning (Psi) The wyrmsoul gains the ability to use remote viewing once per day, with the following changes. The manifester level of the ability is the wyrmsoul's level. The range of this ability is 5 miles per level of wyrmsoul, but it can only be used to view locations, not people. However, all locations within the range count as familiar. Once the ability is active, the viewpoint can be moved without range limit. Category: RulesCategory: Prestige ClassesCategory: Custom Prestige Classes